story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Beata (SoW game)
Beata (ベアタ Beata) is a bachelorette in Story of World (video game). Beata is an intelligent and thoughtful, yet introverted girl who serves as the owner of book store owner. She always acts polite and kind towards everyone. Beata loves to study mathematics, to the chagrin of other girls in town. Elijah, the amateur learner is in love with Beata. If the player decides to vie for her affection, he will become a rival. Since she rarely leaves her book store, Beata is happy when people come to visit there. She can sometimes be found reading inside the school's library. Black Love Event (Gift) This event will automatically occur as the player walks out of their home, proven that Beata's name tag on dialogue box is coloured black or further. Beata will meet the player and asks if they want a gift that she brought by. If her gift is accepted, Beata will be pleased, and the player takes Fried Noodles. However, if the player rejects Beata's gift, she will be upset and your relationship with him will go down. ---- Purple Love Event (Gift) *Outside the player's home *Beata's name is coloured purple or further *Have seen her Black Love Event Upon entering the book store at 09:00, Beata will request that the player must give her a Bibimbap. After the player has cooked it, give the item to Beata. ---- Blue Love Event (Confession) *Beata's name tag is coloured yellow or further *Have seen her Purple Love Event An event will occur after those requirements mentioned above are completed, in which Mr. Jason will tell you to go to his office inside the school from Monday to Friday, at 12:00. The player will receive a Ring there, allowing one to confess. Find Beata on a sunny Saturday or Sunday between 10:00 and 12:00. Upon showing her the Ring, she will ask to take the player to somewhere private. We will then appear at the beach. Beata tells about something that has been on his mind. She likes the player very much, but wants to know if he feels the same way. If the player wants to continue his relationship with Beata, choose one of the first 4 choices so they will become sweethearts! The player will then automatically return home once this event is over. Not showing up to meet Beata or giving her any negative choices will result in losing relationship status. If you don't show up to meet Beata, she will be very sad the next time the player talks to her, and will remind that he forgot something important. It will take a little time to recover lost statuses. ---- Yellow Love Event (Date) *Outside the player's home *Beata's name is coloured yellow or further *Have seen her Blue Love Event Now that the two of them are sweethearts, the player can ask Beata to go on a date together. Upon receving a phone call from Beata in the morning, she will ask the male player if he's free for lunch. Players can accept or refuse. If the player accepts, be sure to show up on the mountaintop at 12:00. If the player does not do so, the event will not be triggered and your relationship with Beata will go down by 800 XP. After the player has seen all 4 of Beata's Love Events and marriage proposal, the wedding ceremony will be held 7 days later. On the day of wedding ceremony, the player will be automatically taken to the school auditorium. You will meet your sweetie here, along with the guests attending own wedding, with Principal Jason overseeing the ceremony. The family of your spouse will always appear (if he/she has one). After their wedding is over, you and your partner will go on a honeymoon, which has them visiting the partner's own country and have a little talk. This is done automatically. After honeymoon, the player and their spouse will be taken back to player's house at 22:00, where there will be a little talk about what was their favourite part of married life. You will automatically to to bed after this scene. The next day after the wedding, your new partner will ask you what nickname one would like to be called. The player can let their spouse use his/her 3 suggestions available (Honey, Dear, and Sweetie), keep their original name, or you can enter it yourself. The chosen new name cannot be changed later. The player's spouse will now live with them permanently. The wedding ring is now available through their dresser, and it is the player's choice to wear that or not. The children that born after marrying Beata will act polite and diligent. Regardless whether it's a boy or girl, they will have blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin. You will get the same result if you marry Elijah. Her child's appearance will be the same as Elijah. The boy's clothing will be colored grey whilst the girl's clothing will be colored lilac. The same thing will do if the player marries other Nordic marriage candidates. Black Rival Event *Book Store *8:00 to 10:00 *Not on Saturday or Sunday *Sunny, Cloudy, or Snowy weather *Elijah (Boy Player)/Beata (Girl Player) at a Black friendship level only OR the player is married Elijah is looking for a science book at the book store. ---- Purple Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Elijah (Boy Player)/Beata (Girl Player) at a Blue friendship level only OR the player is married When the player wakes up, Beata wants to take Elijah on a date. If the player accepts, he will ask her to go out together on the mountaintop. If the player rejects, there is no change but Elijah will be okay. ---- Blue Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Elijah (Boy Player)/Beata (Girl Player) at a Purple friendship level only OR the player is married As the female player wakes up in one morning, Beata will come inside and ask about her relationship with Elijah. Encouraging Beata will make her relieved, but if the player wants to marry Elijah herself, discourage her. The same event happens if the player is a boy, except that Elijah will come to your house asking about Beata. The same options and scenario will play out. Again, make your decision based on what outcome you are going for! This same event will still happen for a married player. Because the player has already married, raising relationship with a rival is no longer necessary. The gender will also change. Before, a rival of same gender as the player will come. But after marriage, the rival is chosen randomly. For example: if you are a male and Beata appears in house but want Elijah to come instead, reload back to the last save to see this rival event again. You can keep doing this until your desired rival has come. The only other exception is that the second option will change to "Just stay friends." ---- Yellow Rival Event *Go to bed at 20:00 or later *Any day of the week *Sunny weather *Elijah (Boy Player)/Beata (Girl Player) at a Yellow friendship level only OR the player is married Elijah was in the neighbourhood so he is stopped by the book store to see Beata. Elijah has something he wants to tell Beata, and declines her offer of tea. Timmy makes an appearance to investigate who the visitor is and Beata tells him that Elijah is a guest. Elijah is glad to see that Timmy has arrived, as he has something to say to both of them. Elijah ask Beata if he can have her hand in marriage! Having Beata around calms his nerves and he likes that feeling. Beata blushes and accepts his proposal but Elijah objects. Timmy thinks Elijah is not good enough for his daughter. Beata scolds him for calling her future husband names. Elijah tells Timmy that he'll do whatever it takes to earn Timmy's approval. Timmy realises that Beata means a lot to Elijah and gives Elijah his blessing. One year after triggering the Yellow Rival Event, the player will receive a phone call from either Elijah or Beata (depending on gender), telling him/her to come to their wedding ceremony. Everyone will gather in the school auditorium to witness the wedding, with Mr. Jason overseeing the ceremony. The guests that appear are randomly chosen citizens and the respective family of two rivals. Once the event is over, you will return back to your house at 22:00, and automatically go to bed shortly afterwards. One year after Elijah and Beata got married, either of them will call the player, telling that Beata is pregnant. 5 days after the pregnancy event, either person will call the player again. This time, they are going to give birth to their baby. Elijah and Beata eventually will have a son named Elia. Category:Story of World (video game) characters Category:Story of World (video game) Bachelorettes